Apenas mais uma historia
by mk-chan160
Summary: [Universo Alternativo]...A historia sobre duas pessoas que se atraem ao primeiro olhar. Mas atraçao nao é tudo. E ela precisará mais do que isso para nao ir embora...[SasuSaku]...Minha primeira fic de Naruto. Espero que gostem.


**Ola! Como vão? Eu me chamo Mk-chan160. E essa é minha primeira fanfic de Naruto pelo menos. Já escrevo faz alguns anos fanfics de Inuyasha. E recentemente comecei a ler as fanfics de Naruto. E simplesmente me deus vontade de escrever uma também. Ainda não sei muito sobre esse anime. Mas estou aprendendo aos poucos. Espero que não tenha saído tão ruim afinal. E ai esta o primeiro capitulo de: **

_**Apenas mais uma historia**_

**Cap 1: A forasteira:**

Por onde poderia começar? Essa não é uma historia grandiosa. Ela não conta a jornada de ninguém que salvou o mundo nem nada do tipo. Mas ela não deixa de ser importante. Bem, pelo menos ela foi muito importante para esses dois. Sabe, não sei como contar ela, pois não me pertence afinal. Ela pertence a Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke. Então talvez seja melhor pedir para eles contarem-na, não? Então deixem-me parar com minhas enrolações. E deixem com que a historia deles finalmente comece.

Estava a andar pelas ruas da minha mais nova cidade, Konoha, é isso mesmo, me mudei novamente. É incrível como não consigo ficar parada num só lugar. Mas talvez isso aconteça por eu nunca ter tido nada me prendendo nas outras cidades pelas quais passei. Gosto de pensar que isso acontece por eu ninguém nunca ter conseguido ser importante pra mim. Eu gosto de pensar assim, mas sei que a verdadeira razão é que _**eu**_ que nunca deixei ninguém se aproximar o bastante .

Enfim, é melhor parar de devanear, e prestar mais atenção em meu caminho. Estão vendo só? Passei tanto tempo presa em meus pensamentos que acabei me perdendo. Mas e agora? Como eu vou fazer pra encontrar a casa do Kakashi? Afinal mesmo tendo morado aqui a muitos anos atrás, a cidade mudou bastante. Ai como sou idiota. Como pudi me esquecer que essa é uma cidade que mesmo tendo crescido continua sendo pequena? E por morar aqui desde pequeno alguém saber onde ele mora.

Olhei a minha volta a procura de alguém a quem pudesse pedir informação. Então vi vindo no sentindo contrario ao meu uma dupla de garotas. Então corri um pouco para alcançá-las.

-Me desculpe atrapalha-las! Mas será que vocês poderiam me ajudar?

-Claro, se assim pudermos. – falou uma loira de olhos azuis.

-Vocês por acaso saberiam me dizer como eu poderia chegar à casa de Hatake Kakashi?

-Sabemos sim. É fácil oh, você só tem que continuar indo em frente, depois dobrar a segunda à direita, e depois a terceira a esquerda. E pronto, você verá uma linda casa esverdeada com o telhado marrom. – quem havia me respondido agora havia sido uma morena, que tinha os cabelos presos em dois coques, e os olhos castanhos.

-Ah muito obrigada. – sorri agradecida.

-Não foi nada realmente. – a morena falou.

-É melhor eu ir andando então, antes que me esqueça o caminho. E obrigada novamente. –

-Adeus! – disseram em uníssono, e eu continuei meu caminho, e elas os delas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estava no Ichiraku com os meus amigos, esperando a Ino e a Tenten chegarem, para podermos fazer o pedido. E é realmente preciso que eu diga que a desgraça do Naruto já estava reclamando? Eu não mereço ter que ficar ouvindo toda aquela baboseira dele, de que se as meninas não chegassem logo ele iria morrer de tanta fome. Por isso dei graça a Deus ao ver as duas ultrapassarem a porta, e se aproximarem de onde estávamos.

-Cara, vocês realmente demoraram dessa vez. – quem havia reclamado havia sido o Neji, mas acho que ele falou por todos nós ao falar aquilo.

-Desculpe gente, mas a verdadeira culpada foi a Ino. Nunca vi alguém demorar tanto pra se arrumar, eu hein. – Tenten resmungava enquanto se sentava ao lado do Shika e da Hinata.

-Ah espera ai também. Eu não fui a única culpada, e você sabe. A culpa também foi daquela forasteira.

-Que forasteira? – Temari interrompeu curiosamente.

-Não me impressiona que vocês ainda não a tenham visto. Porque pelo que parecia ela havia acabado de chegar, pois ainda estava com a mochila nas costas e tinha uma daquelas maletas onde se guarda o violão na mão esquerda.

- E ela era bonita?

-Por que ta perguntando, Gaara? – Ino estreitou os olhos perigosamente, mas como sempre ele pareceu nem ligar para a ameaça contida ali.

-Ora porque, essa cidade ta precisando de mulher bonita.

-O que? E nós somos o que? Um bando de jaburus? – ai já estava vendo onde aquilo ia parar.

-Não dá para os dois pararem com isso não? Que bando de problemáticos. – pela primeira vez acho que concordava com Shikamaru.

-Não da para vocês responderem logo a pergunta dele? E acabar logo com isso. – não é que estivesse curioso, mas queria que voltassem logo ao assunto, e deixassem aquela discussão idiota para lá.

- Bem, eu achei ela bem bonita, mas meio peculiar. Ela tinha uns cabelos rosas, e pelo que parecia eram naturais. E ela tinha olhos bem verdes. Tinha cara de que era mais ou menos da nossa idade.

-Eu gostaria de conhece-la, afinal nunca vi na minha vida alguém de cabelos rosas. – Hinata se pronunciou timidamente.

- Ah isso vai ser fácil. – Ino falou após a raiva ter diminuído um pouco.

-Como você sabe?

-Porque ela estava indo para a casa do Kakashi, essa é a razão, Temari querida. – respondeu Tenten triunfante.

-Como vocês sabem? Vocês seguiram ela é? Serio? Por que eu nunca estou com vocês nessas horas hein?

-Deixa de ser idiota, Naruto! É claro que nós não a seguimos! _**Ela**_ que nos parou para perguntar o caminho.

-Ahh, que sem graça. – e voltou a comer seu Ramen, que havia pedido quando botou os olhos nas meninas. Então chamamos o garçom para fazer os pedidos. Alguns minutos após isso, fui tirado de meus pensamentos.

-Ei, Sasuke!

-Que é?

-Você não ia passar na casa do Kakashi mais tarde?

-Vou sim, por que pergunta, Gaara? – levantei a sombracelha desconfiadamente.

-Você não vê? É a situação perfeita!

-E porque seria? – perguntei irônico.

-Por que você vai poder descobrir quem ela é. E como já ia lá desde do começo, não vai levantar suspeitas. E assim nós poderemos ficar lá fora espionando por uma das janelas.

-Você é um gênio, Gaara! – o loirinho gritava entusiasmado.

-Alguém tinha quer ser, né? – ele disse sarcasticamente disse.

-Isso mes...Eiiii!! – e todos riram da cara dele, eu apenas soltei pequenas risadas, afinal não sou um cara de ficar gargalhando por ai.

-Enfim, topam? – o ruivo perguntou.

-Eu topo. – Neji disse indiferente

-Eu também. – todas as garotas falaram.

-Ahn...Eu acho que vou pra casa dormir, afinal ficar espionando alguém pela janela é muito problemático.

-Deixa de ser preguiçoso. Você vai e pronto. – Temari exclamou.

-Então esta combinado! Assim que acabarmos de comer aqui, nós vamos com o Sasuke lá na casa do Kakashi. – Tenten finalizou tudo, e todos concordaram. – Agora...VAMOS COMER! – disse ao colocarem o seu pedido a sua frente.

E eu? Cara, nem querem saber se eu topo participar dessa idiotisse ou não. Eu não mereço esse bando de doidos. Não mereço mesmo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ai finalmente cheguei! Graças a deus! To precisando de um bom banho! E não é que a casa dele continua a mesma? Bem pelo menos por fora! Pelo que eu me lembro do Kakashi, ele não deve deixar ela organizada. Do jeito que a única coisa que faz da vida é ficar lendo aquele livro. Mas por que eu to falando dele? Eu também sou super preguiçosa.

Apertei a campainha, e esperei ele abrir a porta. Se passaram alguns minutos, e ele não veio atender, por isso apertei novamente. E novamente. E novamente. MAS ONDE É QUE ESSE DESGRAÇADO SE METEU? GRRRR!! Finalmente ouvi o som de passos, e a maldita porta ser aberta por fim.

-Quem é? – a porta já estava aberta, mas quem disse que ele olhava pra mim? Tava é lendo aquele livro hentai dele. Ai ai, ele não mudou nada. Continuava com os mesmos cabelos cinzentos todos bagunçados, os olhos negros entediados, e a cicatriz no olho esquerdo.

-Sabe, se você tirasse os olhos desse livro, e olhasse pra mim por pelo menos um segundo, você saberia quem eu sou. – falei divertida. Então ele finalmente tirou os olhos do pequeno livro, e arregalou os olhos surpresos.

-Sakura?

-A primeira e única. – e sorri. Logo ele me abraçou.

-Meu deus como você cresceu, mas continua linda. – me afastou um pouco para me ver melhor.

-Obrigada, Kakashi-kun. Mas ao contrario de mim você não mudou, não é?

-Se você ta dizendo que não...Quem sou eu pra negar? – rir mais um pouco. – Você me disse que estava vindo pra cá, mas não sabia que chegaria tão cedo.

-Pois é, as coisas se ajeitaram mais rápido do que eu havia imaginado, por isso resolvi vim logo.

-Deve estar morrendo de cansaço, então vamos entrando. – vendo eu me abaixar pra pegar minhas coisas, que havia deixado encostadas na parede na hora que fui apertar a campainha, ele tirou tudo das minhas mãos, e levou tudo para dentro.

-Obrigada. Estavam começando a pesar.

-Apenas começando? – falou sarcástico. – Afinal o que voce leva aqui dentro, hein? Parecem estar cheias de chumbo.

-Não reclame, seu fracote.

-Quem aqui esta reclamando? Eu que não.

-Sei.

Ia olhando tudo ao meu redor, ate que ele não era tão bagunceiro. Conversávamos enquanto entravamos num corredor, que tinha algumas portas, abriu uma delas e colocou minhas coisas ali. Mas quando ele ligou a luz, percebi que aquele era meu antigo quarto.

-Mas...como? – perguntei surpresa.

-Ninguém nunca o usou desde que se foi, então resolvi deixar tudo como estava mesmo.

-Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. – e me joguei em cima dele. O abraçando apertado.

Sabe pode parecer besteira, mas quando você passa a não morar num mesmo lugar a cada dois meses, passa a dar muito valor as coisas que duram. E ver que mesmo após tantos esses anos ele não mudou nada, significou muito pra mim.

-Certo certo. Sabia que ia gostar, mas não tanto assim. Agora acho que voce deve estar querendo tomar um bom banho...Acertei?

-Em cheio.

-Então irei voltar a minha leitura, quando acabar estarei lá na sala lhe esperando.

-Me esperando? Vai estar tão entretido lendo esse seu livrinho pervertido que nem vai perceber que estarei do seu lado.

-É claro que não, Sakura. – exclamou indignado.

-Vou fingir que acredito. Agora va ler logo, e me deixa ir tomar meu banho. – e o empurrei para fora do quarto. E pudi em fim tomar meu tão sonhado banho.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Pensei que quando acabássemos de comer, todos já teriam esquecido aquela idéia idiota de me acompanhar pra conhecer a tal forasteira de cabelos rosa. Mas quem disse que eles esqueceram? Que nada. A cada passo que nos aproximávamos da casa de Kakashi eles parecem mais e mais empolgados. O que mais poderia fazer? Eu apenas irei entregar o maldito livro, e ir-me embora. Eu que não vou ficar fazendo papel de bobo apenas pra conhecer uma total estranha.

Chegamos. Olhei para a campainha, olhei para os rostos entusiasmados daqueles seres que chamo de amigos, que no momento estavam escondidos atrás de um arbusto. E suspiro derrotado. E por fim aperto a campainha. Naruto, energético como sempre e que ainda não havia ido se esconder, começou a pular, e deu que esbarrou em mim, me fazendo derrubar o livro no chão. E vi que na mesma hora foi puxado por Gaara para o esconderijo. Suspirando, me abaixo pra pega o maldito livro, mas assim que me abaixei, a porta se abriu. E o que vi não foram as botas desgastadas do Kakashi, e sim, delicados pés femininos, então fui subindo os olhos, e dei de cara com pernas maravilhosas. Não sei se já disse mas tenho uma certa queda por pernas femininas. E as dessa garota eram as mais perfeitas que já havia visto em toda minha vida. Mas conforme ia subindo o olhar, pelo que parecia tudo nela era perfeito. A cintura fina, o seios medianos, os lindos olhos verdes e os cabelos longos rosa. Espera ai um pouco. Cabelos rosa? Então essa é a forasteira? Não pode ser. Simplesmente não pode. Eu só não estava babando e também não estava demonstrando minha admiração a ela por pura pratica, pois sempre fui bom de esconder reações. Quando me levantei totalmente a encarei nos olhos, e ela me olhava divertida, como se estivesse rindo de mim..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ah como é bom tomar banho! Principalmente se você o toma numa banheira de hidromassagem! Coloco um short e uma camiseta, pego meu violão e vou para sala. Me sento num sofá, e começo a tentar alguns acordes.

Eu não disse? Ele nem percebeu que eu já estou aqui. Ai ele não muda. Rio internamente, e continuo tentando compor. Ficamos assim ate eu ouvi a campainha tocando. Paro de tocar e olho para Kakashi que parecia não ter movido nem um músculo. E parecia que não o ia fazer nem tão cedo.

-Ei! A campainha ta tocando!

-É? Eu não ouvi nada.

-Voce nunca ouve. – vendo que ele não ia se levantar para atender, suspirei, e fui eu mesma.

Quando abri a porta, não vejo ninguém. Estranho. Mas então olhei para baixo, e vi uma cabeleira negra. Pelo que parecia a pessoa havia se abaixado para pegar um livro. E percebi que enquanto ia se levantando, ia sendo observada. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram sorrir.

Aqueles olhos que haviam estado a me analisar eram negros. Como os cabelos. Ele era bonito. Muito bonito para falar a verdade. Tinha um porte forte. Mas não daqueles tipos todos musculosos. E sim daqueles que tem tudo no devido lugar. Com certeza ele era do tipo de fazer as mulheres suspirarem. Mas realmente o que mais chamava a atenção eram os olhos. Bem profundos. E também que mostravam uma frieza tremenda. Já havia encontrado olhos profundos e frios antes, mas aqueles...eles eram diferentes. Só não sei o quão diferentes.

-Ola! O que deseja? – perguntei educadamente. Deveria ser um amigo de Kakashi, ou um vendedor ambulante de livros. E rir internamente. Aquele ali definitivamente não parecia um vendedor. E se fosse, era um vendedor ambulante muito interessante.

-Sou um amigo de Kakashi. Ele esta? – o moreno de olhos profundos se pronunciou. Pelo que parecia não era só os olhos que profundos.

-Claro. Entre. – abri mais a porta para que entrasse. – Ei, baka, visita pra você. – quando passei por ele tirei aquele livrinho pervertido de suas mãos. E pela reação do moreno, aquilo não devia ser algo muito visto, pois esse havia ficado surpreso. Não que tivesse demosntrado isso, mas pelo piscar rápido dos olhos, havia conseguido perceber.

-Ei, devolve!

-Não! Ainda me arrependo profundamente de te-lo dado pra voce. Agora vá receber seu amigo.

-Que amigo?

-Eu, idiota.

-Sasuke! Não o havia visto ai. - Então seu nome era Sasuke. Combina com ele. – O que esta fazendo aqui?

-Se esqueceu que eu ia passar aqui para lhe devolver aquele livro que tinha me emprestado? – disse impaciente.

-Ah sim. E gostou? – e o moreno entregou o livro a ele.

-Bastante. E ainda estou impressionado que voce tenha livro desse tipo. – olhei por cima do ombro de meu amigo curiosa pra saber que livro seria.

-É de impressionar qualquer um.

-Por que? – perguntou.

-Sejamos sinceros Kakahi, você não é do tipo que ler livros sérios.

-Devo concordar com você, senhorita.

-Senhorita? Ah esqueci de me apresentar. Sou Haruno Sakura.

-Prazer em conhece-la. Sou Uchiha Sasuke. – e fez um gesto com a cabeça. E fitei aqueles misteriosos olhos negros. Parecia que poderia me perder facilmente ali. Naquela escuridão. Sempre havia tido uma certa fascinação por ela. Afinal o escuro escondia coisas incríveis. E era onde guardava os maiores segredos. E sempre era um tipo de desafio desvenda-los. E sempre gostei de desafios. Meus devaneios foram interrompidos ao ouvir a voz de Kakashi.

-Ah sim. Mas por que entrou sozinho?– então ele havia percebido também? Ri um pouco. Tinha visto escondidos atrás de uma moita varias pessoas, provavelmente amigas do moreno a minha frente.

-Porque vim _**sozinho.**_

- E porque você gostaria que ele tivesse vindo com mais gente, Kakashi? Afinal ele veio apenas lhe devolver o livro, não foi?

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o

A garota era esperta. Havia pego-o com a boca na botija, e o ajudado a se safar. Interessante. Muito interessante.

Pelo que parecia, ela devia ser uma amiga intima de Kakashi. Mas como, havia ouvido falar sobre nenhuma Sakura?

_**Sakura**_. Um nome que caia perfeitamente bem nela. Mas por que estava pensando nisso? Nunca havia pensando se um nome combinava ou não com uma garota. Nunca. E não seria agora que o iria fazer.

-Bem tenho que ir agora. Tenho varias coisas a fazer.

-Ocupado como sempre.

-Pois é. – estava me virando para ir embora.

-Espere, eu lhe acompanho ate a porta. – então ela foi em minha direção, e passou por mim indo abrir a porta pra mim. Ao fazer isso pude sentir a doce fragrância que seu corpo emanava. Ela tinha um cheiro embriagante, capaz de fazer qualquer um ter vontade de passar o resto da vida apenas sentindo seu doce perfume.

-Foi um prazer em conhece-la. – curvei um pouco a cabeça para baixo.

-O prazer foi todo meu. – então se inclinou e me beijou na bochecha. O que foi um erro tremendo tê-la deixado fazer isso, pois descobri que seus lábios eram macios.E ao fazer essa descoberta, me encontrei desejando saber como seria beija-los.

-Ate. – então me virei pra ir embora, pois não podia mais continuar ali.

-Ate. – e ouvi a porta sendo fechada após ultrapassar o pequeno portão.

Após dar alguns passos na rua, senti ser puxado pra uma ruela. Não era preciso pensar duas vezes para saber quem havia feito aquilo.

Fui bombardeado por varias perguntas. Mas todas tinham um propósito: saber quem era ela.

Percebendo que eu não falaria nada ate todos se acalmarem, todos fizeram silencio, menos é claro...

-Fala logo, teme! Deixar de fazer suspense. -...Naruto.

-Não estou fazendo suspense, dobe!

-Entao por que estas demorando tanto a falar?

-Se voce parasse de falar por um minuto talvez eu o fizesse. – então o loirinho se calou rapidamente, mesmo a contra a gosto. – Melhor. Bem ela se chama Sakura, e é apenas uma amiga de Kakashi. Só isso.

-Só amiga? Mas eu vi ela tirando o livro da mao dele. E voce sabe que simplesmente ninguém tirar aquele livro dele. – Neji falou.

-Eu sei, mas por mais íntimos que parecessem. Não tinham cara de que eram algo mais do que amigos.

-E como sabe?

-Eu simplesmente sei, Tenten.

-Hum, é bom saber disso. Assim tenho o caminho livre. Afinal a garota é linda.

-É sim, e não parecia ser do tipo que vai cair na sua, Gaara.

- Não tem problema, você sabe que eu adoro uma mulher dificil.

-Sei disso, mas acho que dessa vez voce não vai levar a melhor.

-O que há com voce? Nunca disse pro Gaara que ele não conseguiria consquistar uma garota. – Ino falou confusa.

-Voce gostou dela, não é? – Temari disse divertida

-Eu mal falei com ela, e vocês acham que eu esto interessado? – falei indiferente.

-Mas é o que ta parecendo. – seu melhor amigo, Gaara, disse levantando uma sombracelha.

-Entao vocês são mais burros do que pensei. – disse irritado.

-Meu deus! Voce realmente gostou dela. – disse Tenten surpresa.

-Eu vou embora daqui.

-Sasuke-teme esta apaixonado. Sasuke-teme esta apaixonado. Sasuke-teme esta apaixonado. Sasuke-teme esta apaixonado. – mesmo tendo 25 anos já, Naruto continua parecendo uma criança.

-Eu não estou, agora parem com essa criancice. E vão fazer algo útil da vida.

-Mas hoje é sábado. – Hinata disse tímida.

-Entao vão observar as nuvens feito o Shikamaru esta fazendo. – e todo viraram o rosto para o jovem que estava a observar o céu. E quando viraram de novo a cabeça para o jovem Uchiha, esse já não estava mais la.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

**Ola... E então? O que acharam? Ficou muito ruim pra minha primeira fic de naruto? Espero que não. E se sim, por favor me digam onde errei. E me ajudem a melhorar. Qualquer critica ou elogio será bem vinda.**

**Tentarei não demorar com o próximo cap. **

**Beijo.**

**Mk-chan160**


End file.
